Titan AE II: Rebuilding Earth
by Dark Cronos
Summary: If anyone thought that creating the planet was the difficult part, they are soooo mistaken. Join Cale, Akima and their friends in this new adventure as they confront a really dangerous new enemy. There will be some romance as well. Chapter 10 up. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, and I don't know if it is good or bad. This one is in English but I am Spanish so I will try to write in both languages. Please review and comment.

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Titan A.E, or any characters planets or anything shown inshown in the movie, all the credit goes to the people who made the film, on the other hand I do own the original characters that will appear

Working when you knew you had a future was easier than working when you didn't know what that future may hold in store for you. Therefore, the people of New Earth worked very hard everyday, perhaps fueled by an emotion they hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. It had been already 2 years since the creation of planet "Bob" and its population had increased almost monthly, even though all the human colonies had arrived in the first six months.

After all, the humans did not only live in the drifter colonies, as a matter of fact some of them prefered to live on alien colonies or planets as there was a lower probability of the Drej attacking them there and a higher probability of scape, even though it drastically increased the probabilities of being turned over by your neighbours as the aliens didn' t want to enrage the Drej, or in some cases like Cale's they would treat you like trash, although that didn't stop them from coming to live to New Earth and in some cases stirr some trouble.

Akima and Cale, first inhabitants, creators and newly elected leaders of New Earth, had to deal with this and many more troubles. The first trouble was the creation of cities as the new planet was empty of any kind of human or other life form presence, but with the arrival of the drifter colonies some cities began to be formed. The problem of food and supplies was a different one as many of the humans that inhabited the earth weren't experts in hunting and were really poor in farming experience, those who actually had it. They had to resort to the old films they had on the subject from the many drifter colonies and even ask help from some very reluctant aliens.

Once those two troubles were solved, more or less, Cale, Akima and the rest of the planet's government, representatives from each of the new cities had to deal with an even more complicated issue. The issue of defense, which had been largely debated over the 2 years the planet had been around. The problem was easy, the humans didn't want to be involved in any kind of belligerent activities since it would indicate other planets that they weren't peaceful, but with no army or militia to defend them they could be easily conquered or even destroyed.

So long they had managed to keep a security force made up from volunteers, enough to maintain civil order but not a foe to an invading force. Cale was tired, the meeting had occupied all the morning and threatened to occupy the afternoon too. Nothing was being decided but he had to wait until his turn to speak and hopefully end this worthless debate which after all was a waste of time. For now it was the representative of Neo-Hong Kong speaking, he was a middle aged man with glasses, not very tall nor strong, but he had managed to keep his colony safe, like the rest of the government he wore a suit, a black one at that. He was in the middle of his speech, trying to convince the government of the necessity of an army.

"So my comrades, it is time for humanity to show that we are not finished. We have to be prepared for future threats, we can't count on more saviors, we need an army now." He was really convincing but from the other side of the room the voices of opposition could be heard. It was Neo Tokyo's representative, a young woman with long brown hair and Akima's childhood friend Nanami.

"So convincing, representative Wong. But I must say your arguments lack something and that something is common sense. Human race must embrace peace in order to become prosperous again and therefore I see no reason to raise an army. The security force is enough."

"For now" said another representative. Voices began to agree with that third voice, Cale was forced to intervene in order to put order on the council's room.

"Now, now fellas we all have our right to give our opinion but we have to respect turns." He just said. Everyone became quiet, Cale had gained a large amount of respect within the government as had Akima. They knew the rest of the government wanted to hear their opinion on the matter, he gave Akima a look to proceed to explain their plan, a plan they had spent nights thinking on trying to touch every little detail, the plan itself however was very simple.

"Well" Akima began, all eyes turning form Cale to her, "Cale and I both think it's a good idea to have an army. But as a tool to maintain peace and nothing more. It will not conduct operations outside our system unless it is completely necessary." People began to nod in agreement and even Nanami didn't speak against it. It was Cale's turn to speak "We also think we should reform the security force into a normal police force." This proposal was received by nods. Cale sighed "So far, so good" he thought before continuing. "If this proposal is admitted, Akina and me would withdraw from the government to form and train the army"

The nods were no more, the silence fell upon the room. The government was clearly astonished by this statements. "As such" Akima continued "We will be under direct orders from all of you."

The murmurs increased in number and tone until they were no longer murmurs. "They are so young" said someone. "Well they were space pirates" said another, "Akima was but Cale…" The murmurs continued. Nanami's voice could be heard above the rest.

"Silence!" shouted the girl quieting everyone down. She stared at Cale and Akima for a long time before speaking again. "So you are saying that you two would give up your position just to form an army and a stellar fleet to protect us?" She asked incredulously. "Yes" Akima responded firmly. Nanami smirked "Then count me in on that too" she said. "And me too" said another one. Cale looked up and could see his friend Bob, representative of Neo New York, a tall Caucasian male with black short hair and really bulky. Akima and Cale couldn't help but smile at them and nod in a agreement.

The votation was short as everyone voted in favor of the proposal. If anyone thinks creating a whole new world if the difficult part, they are so wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Really sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Specter 06 for the review, and yes I really enjoy gundam but I can assure you mister Wong and Neo Hong Kong are a lucky coincidence

I do not own Titan AE.

Cale woke up late the day after the first reunion with the government as new chiefs, founding members of the military. Akima didn't wake him, it was a little hobby of hers to watch her boyfriend sleep, so she just stayed like that even though she knew the government had given them a six month deadline to have at least the beginning of a military organization. Those old, and not so old jerks, had been really pleased to begin to shout out orders for her and her boyfriend to follow. They had been resentful, but had been really good at hiding it, that Cale and her were named government leaders by the people, so even though they owed them their miserable lives they were happy to see things regain its natural order: The powerful order and the weak obey, not that she considered herself, Nanami, Bob and Cale weak.

It had taken 2 months to begin organizing everything as the citizens of Neo New York and Neo Tokyo had to vote for 2 new representatives and Bob and Nanami had to move to New Earth's capital, Neo Bangkok, one of the most populated and modern cities in the world.

Thanks to deals with alien construction companies the building of the cities was steady, as the aliens were capable of building an entire skyscraper within the time range of 2 months so the city already looked like a metropolis from the old world. The only building under construction in the center of the town was the government's building, which looked like the old European Union parliament building in Madrid. (Of course the actual parliament is in Strassbourg but we are talking about a possible future (although unlikely)

Surrounding the impressive center were the outskirts, composed mainly of residential zones, chalets and mansions. They lived in the East part of the city, in one of those tiny chalets people bought to start a family. They had been offered mansions and even palaces by some members of the government but they always rejected the idea as they liked simplicity. Even so the place was still huge for just the both of them, and they didn't want to start having children right now so they had invited their friends to live with them, they weren't a couple but were friends so didn't mind to live together.

After all that was settled the four of them began working on their project, and even with all the interference of the government, which pissed all of them to no end, they had called for a reunion with the leaders of the voluntary peacekeeping group which had been arriving from their respective cities during the previous week. They had to discuss the establishment of the new police force

When Cale finally woke up and smiled at her. She rewarded him with a smile and a kiss on the lips before getting out from bed. He looked at her but didn't move.

"Are you sure we have to go and meet with that people?" he asked sounding as childish as he could get. She couldn't help but smile.

"Nanami and Bob have gone to the government building to prepare things, they would kill us if we abandoned them now" She replied with a motherly tone.

Cale smiled as well and finally decided to wake up. She knew he was nervous because of the reunion. They went down stairs to have breakfast. "You know" he began while she poured some coffee left behind by Nanami and Bob "The talks with the volunteer leaders are not going to be easy". Akima nodded "Of course not" she replied putting her hand over his "But as long as we are together there is nothing impossible."

Cale smiled at her "I sometimes wonder if the human race is worth everything we are doing for it".

"I'll say it is more than worth it" she said turning serious.

"Maybe but I'm fed up with the old geezers in the government" he replied.

"It could be worse, they could have locked us up and only let us out only to do their bidding" Akima joked. "Besides the volunteer corps are not the same as the government"

"I know" he said finishing breakfast. "But those guys are practically the most influential people in this planet at the moment, the only ones with the guns. They practically have no rules and what we are going to ask them is to become a police department, which will limit their power immediately and I know for a fact that they won't like it. And also we are going to create an army which will mean they won't have the monopoly of weapons and planet protection anymore, which some of those guys have used for their own personal gain"

"Oh please Cale don't be paranoid, they are volunteers not the mafia" Akima replied even though part of what Cale was saying was true. Some of the chiefs who would attend to the reunion today were more like godfathers of the mafia than police chiefs.

They didn't talk much before leaving for the reunion as they were really nervous the rest of the morning, if this went wrong so would their little army project.

"The Drej fleet was destroyed far too soon my friend" said the hooded figure. "We can't afford the luxury of having humans around, it will affect our plans". He or she was in an asteroid passing near New Earth staring down at it.

The other hooded figure just nodded allowing his/her companion to continue. "The humans are the only race that can stop us. The prophecy of the end says so." The first hooded figure made a pause before continuing. "I thought making a deal with an inferior race like the drej would solve our problem but it has only worsened it."

"They really are a dangerous bunch, those humans" the other figure replied calmly. "But it is unlikely they will beat us in battle taking into account how much time they took to finish the drej off"

"Do not underestimate them!" the first one snapped "They are dangerous because they are brave and reckless"

"I'm not underestimating them brother I am stating the facts" the other one replied as calm as before. "So which of our vassal races are going to finish them up"

"The Ishtarians seem like our only choice" the other one replied. "Nice choice" the other one replied laughing. "If I recall correctly they are one of the races who made contact with the humans first.

The other smiled evilly before replying. "Of course, they were really feared during their time on Earth. Their name has survived throughout the centuries of human history, well their human name at least."

"Now I am curious. What name were they given in Earth?" The other one asked.

"Titans"


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy. I do not own Titan AE. Please do review.

As Cale and Akima had feared the reunion with the leaders of the different volunteer corps was not going smoothly. When they heard the plan, indignation was the general reaction but not only against them but against each other also. Neither Bob or Nanami could help them as the people around them shouted at each other. Not that they could do much either.

"I don't think it's fair that just because some people abuse their power a little to much others have to pay the price" said Molly the redhead middleaged woman with glasses that represented Neo Dublin's volunteer corps. She was looking straight at Patrick, the representative of Neo London's volunteers. "What are you implying, you bitch!" The other one replied angrily.

"We all know what she means, don't we?" Answered Lin, a twenty something years young woman with long black hair, representative of Neo Hong Kong's volunteers.

"Enough is enough!" Shouted Akima angrily silencing everyone in the room. Most of them had never seen her angry so this was a first for them, they weren't intimidated they were just surprised. Cale Nanami and Bob couldn't supress a little smile looking at the dumbfounded looks on the volunteer's chiefs.

"This is not about punishing anyone" she said after managing to calm herself before continuing. "This about the need to restore our former civilization. We need an army to keep external threats at bay and a police force to keep order inside our territory. I know most of you hate to be bossed around but if we are to restore Earth in this planet we all have to make sacrifices".

"If you think about it you will have more power as a police force than you had as volunteer corps. and the only thing that will change is that you would have to respond to Bob and Nanami here for your actions, they will be the ones responding before the government" Cale said when Akima finished.

"Then we just have to train our men and women to become police officers right?" One of the chiefs, an old black man asked.

"That is right" Akima replied. "We'll even let you decide your own rules". She knew that could bring trouble with the government but this was a more immediate problem.

"Huh Akima?" Nanami whispered to her ear "I don't think that is a good idea".

"Me neither" Said Bob. Both their expressions were of worry. Cale couldn't help but pity them a little.

"We have no choice, we need them to agree and they won't agree to the government making rules for them, they don't stand them."

"They barely stand us or each other for that matter" Cale joked.

"But we need the police force if we want to begin an army" Akima replied seriously. "We have to give in to some of their demands"

Finally the eldest person in the room, the chief of Neo New York volunteer corps, also known as the Sheriff, an old man with white hair and beard spoke.

"We'll agree under the condition that you don't let the government intervene in our affairs, we'll have our own government body and our own rules. In exchange we will respond to Bob and Nanami as you asked and keep the bad guys at bay." He said calmly gaining some approving looks in his direction as well as some murmurs.

Akima thought about the proposition. It was indeed a tough choice. A police force should always have a direct superior to control it. Then it came to her, this could be a golden chance opportunity to end the negotiation and they really needed a police force.

"As long as you obey to what Nanami and Bob Tell you I won't have problems with that. However Cale, Nanami, Bob and I will need to approve of your rules." She answered.

"Agreed" the Sheriff said. And with that the negotiation ended.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So it seems they have started to move earlier than we expected" the hooded figure referred to as "brother" said. The asteroid they were on was no longer moving it was like they were keeping from doing so somehow.

"So before bothering the titans. Can I play a little with them?" The other one asked playfully.

"Play?" "Brother" asked suspiciously. "What do you mean "Cousin"?"

"Oh you know" the other one said cheerfully "Just play".

"I don't know if "Father" would approve" "Brother" said a little doubtful.

"Come on" the other one pleaded. "Think of it as a test, to see if they are worth our time". "Brother" seemed to think about it for a moment. Their leader father always said that it was only necessary to bother the vassal species if there was no other way to deal with the situation.

"Ok "Cousin" you may play with them" he conceded before teleporting himself out of the asteroid.

"Thanks" the other one said evilly even though he was alone. He let himself fall from the asteroid and kicked it towards New Earth. "Now let's see if you are worth it humans" he said laughing maniacally.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I hope everything goes as planned, Lin, or you will respond before me" Mr Wong said angrily. "You promised me they wouldn't get what they wanted. Let me remind you something, a police means stability, control and peace, the end of uncertainty and therefore the public won't fear anymore. They won't give us the money we ask for protection anymore because we will have to respond to the government about everything and they know it and when the army is raised Cale and Akima will control every move we make."

"But father" Lin tried to reply before she was harshly cut off.

"Don't father me, Lin, if there is going to be an army it has to be an army under my control."

"The police would still be under our control"

"That is not true and you know it Lin, they are not stupid they'll make sure to control such things as corruption." He replied patiently like a teacher explaining a really difficult problem to a pupil. "That's how things were done in the old world" Over the course of the years humans had made sure to eradicate corruption from their police forces thanks to a series of really concentrated controls.

"What do you want me to do?" Lin asked a little exasperated.

He sighed.

"If we can't stop them by boycotting them, try to go closer to them. That way they'll pay less attention to our city. You must do whatever it takes to protect what we have built over this past years, even if it means killing. Understood?" He told her.

"Yes father" She replied.

"Ok Lin I have always told you that failure is not an option so DO NOT FAIL ME" he said coldly befory hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

The show must go on so here is the 4th chapter, hope enjoy and review.

LD: Titan AE is not mine

The old man stood there terrified before showing any kind of reaction. He was scared out of his mind. He had spent most of his life looking a space but he had never been so terrified before and I mean never not even when the Drej had destroyed Earth. An asteroid the same size of Manhattan island was in a straigh collision course towards Earth, and he was the only one who had seen it, well him and other people with telescopes but he was sure the government didn't, after all there weren't any official observatories in New Earth, well there were three but still under construction.

There weren't any early warning devices deployed in outer space, New Earth was completely defenseless. He knew he had to contact the authorities and tell them what he had seen, but he was afraid he would be dismissed as a crazy old man. Oh god what a predicament he was in. Finally he decided to do what was right and took off in his almost broken down vehicle, an old Jeep from the Earth's Self Defense Forces. If people died it wouldn't be because he hadn't tried to save them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cale, Akima, Bob and Nanami were in Neo Bangkok's volunteer corps HQ. The day after the reunion, some of the chiefs left behind chose to meet with them to stablish some steps for the constitution of a police force. Chief Lin, the "Sheriff" and Neo Bangkok's chief Lee, an old policeman from Beijing, were explaining that in some cities the Volunteer corps were as corrupt as the mafia families that had been appearing lately. Two out of three recommended the establishment of an intern affairs organization to control such things nbut chief Lin rejected the idea and was in favor of establishing an intern affairs department on each Police Department just like in the old world.

"This is not the old world" Chief Lee said with a serious face. "Besides we need people who haven't worked as a volunteer before, who hasn't developed bonds within the departments, they must be impartial"

"I agree" the "Sheriff" said. "As much as I hate to say it we need people like that and besides they would respond to the chief of police and Bob and Nanami here"

"But wouldn't that give the corps the impression that we don't trust them?" Cale intervined.

"Those who do nothing wrong or abuse their power will understand, and the other ones will fear" Lee replied.

"Besides it would increase the chance of creating a good police force. Which would mean the army could concentrate on the outside rather than the inside" Akima concluded.

All the persons present nodded but Lin seemed to have some objections left. Everybody looked at her but she finally nodded.

"As long as they respond to me as well I have no problems" she finally said.

"No" The "Sheriff" replied. "They will only respond to the chief of all the police departments of New Earth, we will also establish here the main HQ"

Lin sighed but finally nodded as she knew she was fighting a lost battle. Her father would not like this.

Outside the chief's office shouting could be heard, a man's shouting. As Cale looked outside he saw several volunteers with their black uniforms trying to reduce an old black man.

"Let me in!" The man shouted as more volunteers went to stop him. "I need to see your boss! We are all in great danger! The asteroid is coming!"

Cale was shocked. "The poor man has lost it" he thought to himself. Chied Lee steped out of his office to see what was the conmotion about, so did shortly afterwards the rest of the people. The "Sheriff"'s eyes widened as he recognised the man before them.

"Carl?" He said with a voice of a clearly surprised person.

"Nick?" The other man said clearly surprised as well, while the volunteers released him. The two men clearly were surprised. The old black man calmed himself and walked over to the "Sheriff" and they stared at each other. The black man suddenly remembered he was nervous about something.

"Nick!" He shouted "You have to help me! You must evacuate the city! We are all in grave danger!"

The "Sheriff" looked at his friend increduly. Everyone could tell, this man was terrified, but of what.

"Calm down Carl" the "Sheriff" told his friend with a soft voice. His friend did so and sat in a desk not caring if he bothered the volunteer that was working on it.

"This morning I was looking at the stars through my telescope and I've seen it" Carl said.

"An asteroid?" Cale asked increduly, earning himself a warning look from the "Sheriff". The black man just nodded.

"Are you sure?" The "Sheriff" asked with fatherly patience.

"Sadly yes" the man said completely calm now, having people listening finally to his warning calmed him down.

"And how big is this asteroid?" Asked chief Lee with worry filled eyes.

"Twice the size of Manhattan almost" he replied. Everyone gasped in horror, if what that man said was true, they were screwed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It took them an hour to confirm what Carl said thanks to a telescope one volunteer brought from her home. When they confirmed the situation they called an astrophysicist to calculate the time of impact. In just five hours New Earth would face destruction or severe damage and they didn't have anything to destroy the object. Most of their spaceships were merchant or transport and none of them were heavily armed.

The "Valkyrie" could have done something but Stith and Gune had been hired for a mission and were out of the planet. Everyone had almost resigned themselves while Cale still tried to think of a way out but with no time to organize and carry an evacuation and nothing to destroy the asteroid with hopelessness began to take over. "How the hell could we overlook the fact that we needed an early warning system? How could we be so stupid?" He thought to himself, an early warning system was not expensive and the aliens made the best warning systems there were, but the government had decided to give priority to other projects, and Akima and him had agreed. Now they were going to pay.

He looked at the hour, just an hour left…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Here it is a little cliffhanger. Until next time


	5. Chapter 5

L.D: I do not own Titan AE

As "Brother" arrived to his ship he began to wonder. He had always thought the human race was strong but he knew "Cousin" liked to play rough. His "games" had exterminated civilizations throughout the years but he had the feeling this time it wouldn't be the case. He walked impatiently in his ship's command center. It wasn't long before "Cousin" arrived as well.

"Well I see you have finished playing" "Brother" said coldly.

"Yes and if everything goes like I expect we won't have to worry about the humans anymore" the other one replied with cruelty in his face.

"Brother" just nodded, but he couldn't be as positive as his partner. "Just in case I've set a course for planet Ophrys, home of the titans" He said.

"Cousin" looked upset by this revelation. "Are you implying the humans could survive my force?" he said angrily. "Cousin" and "Brother" had always had a sibling relationship, so they tended to get on each other's nerves.

"No" "Brother replied simply even though he knew the answer would be insufficient for his companion.

"Then..." Cousin began, but he was immediately cut off.

"I just want to make sure you don't ashame yourself like you did with the first destruction of Earth, when you came home boasting about the destruction of human race and the tricks you used to put the Drej under your control." The other one replied hardly meaning to hurt his companion's pride.

"Are you picking up a fight?" "Cousin" shouted before throwing himself over to "Brother". The other one moved swiftly to avoid his companion and before "Cousin" could avoid it "Brother" had him by the neck and was chocking him.

"You should realize who you owe your life to "Cousin" " "Brother" said irritated. "Failure is not an option here. "Father" was very clear in that point wasn't he? If you fall then I fall with you, and I am not going to let your ego ruin my plan. If the humans are destroyed because of your game then so be it, but it is always good to have a contingency plan"

He let go of "Cousin" who began cough but nodded. "Brother" smiled evilly "Then off to planet Ophrys" He said as his ship reached lightspeed velocity

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Joseph Korso sat in his ship's bridge he drifted into his memories. He and his pirate fleet which as far as he knew was somewhere over 500 ships had been called by Mr. Wong a member of the planet's government for a job. He couldn't help getting nostalgic about going to the planet he helped to create even though he had tried to avoid it before. He remembered how he aided Cale in getting back to the ship and how he had managed to get himself in an emergency capsule of the Titan before the creation of the planet and how he managed to avoid the meteorites which were being attracted by the Titan. He himself didn't quite know how he got out but he did. He was found by one pirate ship and brought to the universe's pirate lair, Tortuga, to be sold as a slave and he had to endure many hardships to finally gain control of the pirates.

(AN: Korso's story will be explained in another story.)

He had even found love in his second in command a girl, about Akima's age called Kate, raised in the hard streets of such planet. He sighed, life had treated him good so far. Bur now he had to face Cale and Akima and maybe Gune and Stith as well and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. The radar operator interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir we have a ship on our radars" The young human boy said.

"Is it coming to us?" Korso asked.

"No sir" the operator replied.

"Then let it be" he replied calmly "Where is it headed?"

"New Earth sir" the operator responded.

"Do we have the specs on that ship?" He asked

"Didn't you just tell me to let it be?" Said the operator a little confused. Korso sighed in exasperation.

"Yes I did but I am curious ok?" Korso replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir, is the same model as our entire fleet but it's less armed. That is why it's faster than our ships".

"Give me a 3D image of our "friend" so that I can take a better look at it" He ordered.

The technicians began to work on it but if his feeling was right he would be seeing his old crew faster than he had expected.

"I'm sending you the data captain" a young technician teenage girl.

"Thanks Charlotte" he said with a wide grin on his face. "You should learn from your sister Alex" he told the radar operator who just mumbled something in response, he didn't care. It felt good to see his old ship after all this time whether or not he was welcome inside.

"Keep our distance and tell Kate to come to the main ship" He told the communications officer who was an akrennian male just like his former First mate.

"Guys, do not lose it" he told his veteran pilots, one of them was, Callarr, a female wolf alien, the other one was Nate a former human combat pilot. The funny part was they were husband and wife.

"Aye captain" they responded in unison.

"How much until we reach New Earth?" He asked.

"A few hours" Nate responded.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Stith stood in the Valkyrie's bridge all the time. She didn't rest even when she had been awake all the week, she just couldn't. The female Mantrin had replaced the space in the crew which Akima and Cale left vacant. Since the Neo Genesis of Earth the Valkyrie had been managed by 2 crew members, Gune and her. Of course she had at first tried some people for the posts but no one would last more than a mission. And so the last year they stopped the recruitment process and began to run things by themselves which meant the same quantity of work for Gune but the triple for her.

She had however bought a pilot robot, as neither of them were pilots. The robot was attached to the central computer and responded to Stith's voice commands. Everything was going fine until this mission. This mission in which Gune almost lost his life twice and the robot was almost destroyed beyond repair. The mission had looked easy: Destroy a slave's merchant camp in Gune's home planet "Grepo".

All had gone wrong. The data the client had given them was proven almost entirely false, there was no such thing as a merchant's camp. It was a military base, an Akrennian at that, completely protected. For god's sake they had a hard time and they didn't even get close to the main camp. One thing was true though. They were abusing the Grepoans and had killed about a thousand when they arrived which made her feel even less respect for that disgraceful race. However as bad as the mission had went it had opened her eyes she needed a crew.

An alarm began to sound throughout all the ship. She went to the radar post and pressed a few things to find the cause of the alarm. A tridimensional image of New Earth appeared before her as well as an asteroid, a big one at that, which was headed for the human world. A really alarmed Gune came running into the bridge really nervous and occupied his post. She could only curse.

"Oh my fucking…" she said before rushing towards the pilot's seat. She disconnected the robot and took the matter into her own hands rushing as fast as the ship could towards new Earth.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Korso received the news of an asteroid going towards New Earth he ordered the fleet to march full speed ahead.

"My race won't lose a second home" He thought to himself. "Not on my watch" he thought to himself. He looked at Kate his girlfriend and second in command who just nodded. It was a good thing he had asked her to go to his ship, she always reassured him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well, let's see what happens in the next chapter. Special thanks to those who follow this story and lots really special thanks to Specter 06 for being the only one reviewing, by the way I am enjoying your shattered universe stories. To those of you who still haven't reviewed, please do, even if you have only critics I will use them to try and improve my writing. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I Know I said I'd update weekly but that will be when I start university again next week. For now enjoy. I know everyone has understood by now but I don't own Titan AE.

As the asteroid approached New Earth things continued as usual in the cities of the planet. Because of their own inability to evacuate the people the government had decided not to give an official announcement, Mr. Wong suggested it would cause civil unrest, although most of the volunteers and even his daughter agreed that the civil unrest would be the less problematic issue right now. As the time drew near almost every person in the Neo Bangkok's volunteer HQ was devastated.

Cale and Akima were in a corner of Chief Lee's office cuddling together. He was far more devastated than she was as he felt this was his fault. Akima thought that was nonsense but his arguments were good. If he hadn't created a new planet, the human race would at least have a few years more.

"Don't worry Cale not all the humans have arrived yet" she said trying to console him. "And besides maybe the "Valkyrie" can arrive and help us"

"Yes sure" Cale replied sarcastically. "With Gune at the controls"

Ignoring the tone he had used Akima laughed. "Oh my, that would be a sight to see. Remember the time at the Titan? I almost didn't recognize him. I mean he is quite the aggressive pilot type"

This time Cale laughed, with no sarcasm in his tone and Akima smiled. "Yes. And that is why Stith doesn't let him pilot the ship. He is a genius but sometimes he is a little too impulsive and tends to overdo things " He joked back. "She said all the trips would be risky id he was the pilot"

She went from laugh to tears when she realized that she may have never see their friends again, friends that had given her something she thought lost. A family, the same way Cale had given her something new. Love. She cuddled closer as he kissed her forehead and began to console her.

"You know" He began joking again. "I never thought I would die in a police station. I always thought I would die in space alone or, after the creation of New Earth watching a Sunset in the sea with you with a tropical cocktail in my hand and a session of steamy sex". Akima laughed and kissed him on the lips.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Lin began to remember her life she began to self-inspect herself. She had lost her parents in a revolution in China. How she had wondered through the streets of Hong Kong and how a year later she had been adopted by Mr. Wong and his wife. She remembered how it was to be the daughter of ruthless triad leader, who only adopted her to use it as a pawn, but she also remembered all the love her adoptive mother had given her before, during and after the destruction of Earth and how she had cried when the Drej killed her in an attack to the Drifter colony 8 years ago. She also remembered her younger siblings who never knew their mother. She remembered raising them by herself while her father made an effort to rebuild his criminal empire in the Drifter colony.

It was because of them that she was loyal to her father, the most selfish person she ever knew and the only person she could say she hated. A father with no love towards his children, children that, like she did once, adored him without reserves, except probably the eldest one, her eleven year old sister, who has just begin to know her father well, too well.

She had only respect for Akima, Cale, Bob and Nanami and didn't like to lie to them but she feared the consequences. That's why tragically the asteroid was more a liberation than a punishment for her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cale took a walk around the building of the volunteer's HQ after Akima declined thrice his suggestion of "steamy sex". It was a beautiful skyscraper in the city center, the appearance was exactly like one police HQ with its offices. Thinking back the only problem the volunteer corps had was that they didn't have a regular infrastructure, as for example there weren't special divisions like homicides or narcotics, people weren't 100% dedicated to the jobs, they had other jobs besides this one and they weren't trained enough. They did however have the best facilities their technology could offer although they didn't take full advantage of it. They just needed to reform themselves.

However the asteroid was going to end it all. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of strategy would have been effective if they had the resources. He remembered sadly how the proposition to set up a defense ring against space objects was denied because none of the Drifter colonies would last any longer in space, he found it funny that the human race would have had a few years in space left, as the colonies deteriorated rapidly, if not for the creation of New Earth and some alien races letting humans into their planets to establish colonies. The creation of a watcher station was declined because of low budget and how the radars in the surface were programmed to inform of incoming vessels not asteroids or other space problems. No matter how he looked at it but the destruction of planet "Bob" was the humans own fault.

He saw Bob with Nanami talking about something that seemed serious but decided not to interrupt. If it was something that would give them a solution he was sure they would come to him, although by the look on their faces it was something far more amusing, something he could tease them about the next few hours if he got the chance as they blushed furiously after realizing he was watching. After returning to the bullpen a volunteer told him Chief Lee, the "Sheriff", Carl and Akima expected him in the communication room.

He went to the second room where such room was. Akima came to him and hugged him and smiled, a face of relief was in the faces of all the people present in the room.

"The Valkyrie is coming Cale, they are going to help us" she said with a voice full of hope.

"How?" Cale asked with voice full of disbelief.

"Well they were on their way here back from a mission" Akima began, but Cale interrupted her with a Chuckle.

"No, Akima I am asking how are they going to help us" He cut her.

"It seems Gune has created something really usefull in his sleep again, he calls it the "Shoo Shoo go away" She said smiling.

"But Akima we are dealing with an asteroid here, not a dog" He said jokingly. She punched him playfully in the shoulder. It didn't bother her, for the first time in the last five hours she saw a future again.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Stith maneuvered the ship as fast as she could flying over the surface of the asteroid. The thing was huge, it would surely destroy the planet if it crashed. Gune was in his room preparing his new inventions the "Shoo Shoo go away" artefacts. The voice of her only crew member sounded through the communications device.

"Stith I ready" Gune said.

"Ok, Gunie, remember what I told you, you have to hold on to something when I open the door of the compartment or you'll fall to space. Once you drop our little friends, contact me again and I'll close it." She said reviewing their plan.

"Ok dokey" Gune replied and Stith couldn't help but chuckle at her little friend. "Beginning operation now" She announced before cutting communication. As she opened the cargo compartment she threw a silent prayer to the Mantrin deities. Meanwhile Gune was focused on dropping what seemed like spears to the asteroid, 10km apart from each other, until he ran out of them. All the "spears" had an intermittent light on top. The operation lasted 10 minutes, and finally he communicated to Stith he was finished.

Stith took the "Valkyrie" out of the way of the asteroid. Gune went to the bridge and took out a detonator, Stith looked at him in horror, detonating the asteroid was not a good idea, it would just break it not destroy him. "Wait Gune, you told me it wouldn't go boom" she reminded him.

"It won't" He replied with a childish grin on his face. "Then what will it do?" She asked a little less worried.

"I don't know" he said happily as he pressed the detonator. A second afterwards a really bright white light surrounded the asteroid and a second afterwards it was gone.

"What the hell?" An incredulous Stith said. She looked over at her happy grepoan friend who was dancing with joy. Their happiness was short-lived as a fleet of over 500 ships, the same model as the Valkyrie but more well-armed appeared out of nowhere and an holographic image of their former though-to-be-dead captain appeared before them.

"Hello Stith" He said.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Omake)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The akrennian merchant tried his best to explain to his clients that he wasn't at fault for losing the cargo. After all he didn't know the asteroids could teleport.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is a new chapters please review. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot but I'm not sure if it's that good. Please review.

Legal disclaimer: I do own titan AE though the characters in this chapter are OC.

"Brother" couldn't suppress a grin when he felt the meteorite failing to achieve its objective. He had always thought "Cousin" would need a lesson like that to become less full of himself. He didn't mind his comrade's confidence in his plans but he normally was too overconfident for his taste. It was that overconfidence that had put an end to the Drej race.

"Cousin" had pushed the race to its limits and had used it for many of the missions he carried out, mainly annihilation missions. By the time the attack on Earth came the Drej were really weakened and even though the mission was a success the Drej didn't have the resources to end the humans that escaped Earth. As the humans would discover soon the Drej were too worn out when they confronted them and as time and missions had gone by the Drej Empire had been reduced to an armada and a rather small one at that which was easily defeated by the humans.

As a punishment "Cousin" was degraded and forced to serve under "Brother" who would complete the mission of eradicating humans. When "Cousin" saw the grin on his companion's face he knew his toy didn't work and he felt frustrated. It felt as if the humans were making fun of him. "Brother must have had his power of "surveillance", a power that allowed him to see any part of the universe all this time, working all this time. "Cousin" looked down to the Black planet bellow him, Planet Ophrys, home of the titans.

Looking at it was completely terrifying as it was completely black with orange lines which were rivers of lava and there was no trace of water in sight, it was the polar opposite of Earth or New Earth for that matter and yet it had some kind of twisted beauty, it was the beauty of darkness. It was rumored that it had acquired its aspect over the centuries of wars the planet had undergone. The titans were the most belligerent species in all universe and perhaps the cruelest as well. It was a perfect vassal race for "Brother".

The sun in that system was completely red and more often than not days were scarier than nights. It was a perfect planet for that race. The titanic cities had been built with the sweat and blood of slaves from various systems but some said they were the by far the most impressive view one could see. It was unlikely however that you would return home safely after visiting the titans.

Of course the titans had been there for hundreds of thousands of years and were tired of it. They wanted other races to fear them and respect them as their rulers. And that is why they had served their "Family" for generations. Titans wanted power, a lot of power and "Father" was probably the only being in the universe capable of giving them the power the sought.

They teleported themselves to the titans Underground capital. It was a beautiful sight indeed but from the shadows the titans observed. They weren't the monsters human mythology made them out to be and were far larger in population than the humans, they were however really powerful soldiers whose technology had been used for war and war only since their beginning. They were primitive in anything else but when it came to war they were far more developed than most species.

The city itself was dark but the architecture resembled ancient Greece cities like Athens or Sparta so it was beautiful. "Cousin" asked himself if the titans had brought human slaves to build it, but as this race was more ancient than humans and the capital was probably older than those cities he supposed they didn't. As they walked into the titan's king's palace a procession of titans and maybe even some slaves followed them in some sort of procession.

As he looked to the guards he saw they were wearing dark armors that resembled a human medieval knight. They were really still and wouldn't move unless they were ordered to. The weapons they carried looked like spears but worked like human laser rifles, but were over a 100 times more powerful. "Cousin" remembered "Father" had told him once about those weapons when he was a child but he couldn't quite remember what he said about them.

The halls in the palace were pitch black, but luckily for him his race could as easily in the dark as they could with light. They arrived before a giant black metallic door with an ancient image of a mythology titan smashing other beings, presumably humans, against the floor with his foot. As the doors opened, their "companions" stopped on their tracks. No one was allowed in the throne room unless invited.

The room was illuminated by torches on the walls, there were columns on both sides and a dark throne on the end. The decoration was poor but like the rest of the city the room was beautiful in its own way. The titan king stood seated in his throne while the guards closed the doors leaving them alone with him.

Like the rest of his people he looked human, but was bulkier and taller perhaps 3 meters tall, he had silver hair and the eyes were the same color. He had a black armor with screaming human faces on his shoulders. He looked at his guests with a smirk, almost as if he knew they why they were there.

"Greetings oh great king Cronus" Said "Brother" kneeling before the figure and signaling for "Cousin" to do the same. "Cousin" didn't follow his superior's example. It just wasn't in his nature to kneel before someone he didn't respect, although something told him he would soon change his mind.

"Greetings" the titan replied with a cold smile.

"We come to you as old friends in this day, to ask you and your mighty army to help us with a little trouble we have" "Brother" said.

The titan was surprised but didn't show it. He just smiled and nodded prompting "Brother" to continue.

"The little trouble we have is the human race" "Brother". Cronus's eyes shone with hatred towards his old slaves. It was "Brother" this time the one who smiled knowing he had ignited the old flame of revenge in the titan's heart. "We need you to get rid of them. Of course you may do whatever you see fit. You may even let some of them live to be your slaves"

Cronus nodded but he seemed absent. He didn't smile. He was considering the proposal, but "Brother" knew the temptation of revenge. The humans were the only race in the universe who had managed to free themselves from the titans and that was a great offense, though there were only a few titans on Earth. Finally the decision was reached by the old king.

"Alright I'll help you" he said with an evil smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update. I just had lost a little inspiration. I've watched the movie again to get it back on my feet. Besides I have been busy with university. I'll try to update as regularly as I can.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Korso?" Stith said without believing her eyes. She hadn't seen her captain since the creation of planet Bob and they weren't exactly on good terms when they parted. She was confused as two feelings fought for control of her body. Happiness for the reunion with her former superior, the man who had saved her from a certain death so many times. And anger, anger at the man who had betrayed them. She tried to say something only to find she couldn't.

Gune however was extremely happy, and had thrown himself to hug his former captain only to go right through Korso's body and straight into the window. Korso chuckled and said. "Good to see you too Gunie". Stith could feel he was saying it from the heart, and she smiled inside, however she was a Mantrin and Mantrins don't show their emotion so easily. She looked at the fleet in front of her and finally managed to speak.

"Korso. What the hell?" She didn't say more, but Korso didn't need to know more to answer.

"I guess you are curious about my little fleet. Aren't you?" The human said grinning widely.

"Little?" Stith asked a little angry as it wasn't the only thing. "This is maybe the biggest fleet any human has commanded since the destruction of the first Earth!"

"There was a human commanding a bigger fleet than this one but I had to kill him to gain control of this one" Korso said jokingly although Stith could tell he was serious. "Say. Are the kid and Akima on the planet?"

"Yes" Stith said narrowing her eyes. Korso smiled at his former crew. "Don't worry I've got no ill intentions, I just want to see how they are doing.

"What are you really here?" Stith said coldly. If he lied to her she swore she would crash her ship onto his, the big black Ship in the middle of that fleet, which she could guess was a modernized "Valkyrie" model.

"I've been hired by a member of the government to aid with the construction of the military" He replied with a serious tone.

Stith nodded. "Well, welcome to New Earth, captain Korso"

"Thank you, I'll see you around" He said. There were many things Stith would have liked to say to his former captain but the hologram disappeared before she could say anything. "Well I guess it is alright for now, but I better watch him closely." She thought to herself as the Korso's ship headed for the planet.

"Gunie" She said to his only crewmate. "Set our course for Neo Bangkok and send a message to Cale and Akima informing them of the situation.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cale and Akima stood on the hill the city air control tower told them the location they had given the ship to take land. They were both really nervous. It would be the first time they would see their captain since the creation of the planet. They had thought him dead, but now after two long years they would see him again. Cale was obviously more interested in his return than Akima was. Akima was more interested in what it meant. She couldn't bring herself to hate the man yet she couldn't bring herself to forgive him either. There was also the thing Stith implied when she had told him about his reason for coming here.

He had told her that a member of the government had called him here. That meant that the government would immerse itself now in a struggle for power. In that way Korso's return to their lives was more a bother than a motive of celebration. She would subtly interrogate him about it. What she was more impressed about was that he was the captain of a certainly large space fleet, although Akima bet it was more of a pirate than a mercenary one.

When the ship landed Korso got down, he was followed by a brown haired and eyed girl about Akima's age and a few armed soldiers from different races. On their side only Cale, Bob, Akima and Nanami stood. The chiefs of the voluntary forces had work to do on the HQ so they didn't keep them company. They did offer them a escort but Cale quickly refused it. He told her he wanted to speak to Korso in a rather private way before informing the rest of the government of their arrival. She had looked at her boyfriend and had just nodded. She knew Cale was an intelligent man and always did things for a reason when it mattered. When it didn't he was just as impulsive as he was two years ago.

Korso and Cale hugged each other like old friends. He had greeted Cale with a "Hey kid, how are you doing?" like he had just seen him yesterday and though both talked about their lives during past 2 years which had been both interesting in their own ways, Akima could feel the bond they had during Cale's stay in the Valkyrie was back. Akima, on the other hand threw him a glare that warned him that while she was glad he was alive, she would not hug him back if he did hug her. Then it came the time for the presentations and Akima was surprised and a little happy for Korso when he introduced the girl, Kate as his girlfriend. Then time for less pleasant conversations began.

"So Korso, you said someone in our government hired you. Mind telling me who it is?" Cale asked. Akima looked around. They were on Korso's Flagship the "Victory", on the bridge. The crew members worked on different chores without paying much attention to them.

"Mr. Wong" Kate threw him a glare. He defended himself. "What? They are smart enough they would have found out sooner or later. And besides we are pirates."

"Maybe so but we have a duty to keep our word towards our client. He asked us to keep quiet about it." She scolded him, though Akima could tell she didn't really mean to.

"I don't trust that man Kate." He said ending their discussion. "However I would like very much to put my fleet at your service Kid. And accepting that man's invitation seemed like the only way to come here and help you."

Cale laughed. "Yeah I suppose I could force Mr. Wong to change that little contract he has with you tomorrow when reunite with the government." Though the kid knew it would be more difficult than it sounded.

Both Kate and Akima couldn't help but smile at the words of both men. "I suppose I could forgive him after all" Akima thought to herself, but she knew it would take time.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile Mr. Wong had already been informed of Korso's arrival by Lin and smiled, not knowing his plans would be frustrated again. This time not by any tactic


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Though this is shorter I promise a longer chapter for the next one

LD: (all with me) titan AE doesn't belong to me

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE II)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"My men can also help train your infantry your artillery and your navy, heck, I realize now I have more men than I need." Korso said laughing. Cale also laughed while replying.

"That would be appreciated." Korso just nodded.

It had been a week since Korso and his men arrived to New Earth. The Planet's government had refused to hold a meeting to discuss what to do with them until then. In that week, Cale, Bob, Akima and Nanami had been explaining to Korso that while they do have plenty of volunteers to join the army they didn't have the infrastructures to train them. There were a lot of former soldiers on New Earth but only a few had enrolled in the new army. They had some instructors of the voluntary corps help them but because of the renovation of the corps most of them couldn't take that amount of work. On the other hand on Korso's crew there were a lot of former military officers and soldiers from different branches of different armies across the galaxy.

Cale wanted to begin the training of the many volunteers, 10000 for now that enrolled themselves in the army, but there was a problem, the bureaucracy was slow and the government even more so. Besides Cale had a really bad feeling after the asteroid incident and wanted to discuss the possibility of purchasing or developing an early warning system and the necessity of purchasing ground to space missiles. But all that should be discussed with the government that morning. There was also the issue with Mr. Wong, while neither of them except Lin knew many things about him Cale was sure the politician could not be trusted and the fact that he has hired a mercenary fleet without the knowledge of the rest of government on reinforced the idea even though he had reunited them with Korso.

Akima joined the conversation. "So how are we going to convince the parliament to let Korso help and become part of our army while also avoiding Mr. Wong's plan to gain power over the army?" The other five pairs of eyes looked at her and then at each other.

"She is right. It is too late to disguise his plot as a kind of coup d'etat." Nanami agreed. "And basing themselves on the facts of the past week, Mr. Wong could use this increase in our power to convince the council to give him some type of control over the army." Everyone shivered. The only subordinate of Mr. Wong they had met was Lin and while their meetings had only been professional they had barely talked to her and when she did talk she was pretty much cold and professional it hadn't escaped to them that she had a certain sad air to her.

"As long as we arrive there, there will still be a debate and we are just as good as he is when it comes to that." Cale said.

"You mean Nanami is as good as he is. Don't you?" Bob intervened and everyone laughed.

"It will all work out somehow" Cale finally said and everyone nodded smiling. "Besides Stith will be there, and when she is everyone in the government agrees more easily."

"Yeah. Though she might be a little pissed with us for making he spend the last day of her vacation in the government building." Akima said chuckling.

"Where does she go tomorrow?" Asked Kate.

"She goes to the territories of the Mantrin confederacy to negotiate an alliance between them and New Earth." Akima explained. Everyone nodded, it was a clever but risky move. They spent the rest of the morning until midday debating their plan for the reunion today.

Three cars arrived to take them to the government building, a few motorbikes from the volunteer corps arrived as well as escort. The travel duration was shorter due to the lack of traffic that day so they arrived in a mere half an hour, but they weren't in the government building.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE II)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mr. Wong stood in his office working on some projects for the government. He wasn't in a good mood. When the pirate fleet arrived, he thought Korso would contact him but he hadn't and Lin had informed him of how close he was with Cale. He felt used and he didn't like it one bit. The arrival of the fleet was supposed to be his best chance to gain some control over the army and by natural consequence gain more power within the government, that way he could conduct his criminal activities without having to worry about anything. There was a knock on his door and Lin, dressed with the police blue uniform of the volunteer security force entered the room.

"So" said Mr. Wong said. "You have come after all. I thought you would be too scared to come. You have plenty of reasons to be scared, you have failed me and those who fail me are worthless to me."

"I've had no time to take the plan into action, there was the issue of the asteroid and after that they have meeting with leaders of your mercenary fleet at their home, I haven't seen them for the last few days." She excused herself.

"So that's your excuse? Maybe then, the service will not have time to feed your siblings" he replied with a cruel smirk.

"Wait! Father, I'll do my best, please give me another chance." She pleaded.

"Get out of my sight and come to my house later. I'll have a job for you then, one that you won't screw up if you want your siblings to be safe." He caressed her face in a very lusty fashion and she could not hold a shiver, she nodded and went out of the room.

He left the room 20 minutes later, he had an army to take control of.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE II)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A little cliffhanger here won't do you any bad, sorry for the late update but I had some university work to do I'll try to be quicker about the next few chapters which I have already started, but if by any chance I'm not that quick, please forgive me.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is a new chapter. I have a confession to make now that we are up to chapter 10. When I first started this story, and posted chapter 1 one on I had a writer's block and during about two or three weeks I came up with nothing for this. I seriously thought I wouldn't continue until I began reading some the other stories the author's had written about Titan AE and felt the need to continue, and now is one of the stories I enjoy most writing. I know it is stupid to make this kind of comments when the story isn't even done but hey is the first of my ongoing series to reach ten chapters and the one that lets my imagination work more freely.

Special thanks as always to Specter 06 for commenting and really special thanks to those that read this.

Dark Cronos.

LD: Titan AE does not belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Titan AE II)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Korso stood there before New Earth's government body. He answered the questions presented to him with calm. Cale had warned him he would be met with hostility and he was right. Most of the politicians wanted him to make a mistake, wanted him to catch it. The most frequent question was if his fleet was ready to swear loyalty. That was a difficult question. Most of his men around 70 % were human, and he was sure they were overjoyed to have a world to call their own again, they would surely do it. But the 30% that was left was another story, this life had been far more good to them than it was to their human partners and as such they would be more reluctant to leave their former life. So each and every time he answered the same.

"I know I will" which was usually followed by murmurs of Murmurs of Mr. Wong's faction.

To everyone's surprise Mr. Wong was quiet, he didn't intervene unless it was completely necessary and just stood there with a neutral expression on his face, none of them could know what he was thinking. Cale was relieved, Korso seemed to be convincing a lot of the representatives that his intentions were the ones he was telling. He was so convincing that even Stith seemed to believe him and that was saying something because as everyone knew a Mantrin did not forget nor forgive and it was impossible to regain their trust. Secretly Cale hoped that the government approved of Korso's offer and let them go back so they could finally begin to train their volunteers.

But all good things come to an end and just as the president of the parliament was going to bring the session to an end, Mr. Wong intervened.

"We all have heard, how you offer your fleet to become part of your military forces, how you offer Planet Tortuga to become an academy for our future military forces. But I have a question for you. How can you expect us to believe you when you can't even keep your end of a deal you made with me just a two months ago? When you took my money and surely spent or wasted it and you refuse to do what I asked you? Your honors may know me to be a reasonable man and I understand that accepting his fleet will help our self-defense forces greatly but I can't afford to trust a man who doesn't keep his word even when he has been for it. Can you?" The room stood silent. "I thought so. So I propose this, the higher ups of our army will respond to me. I will act as defense minister and make sure neither of them betray us." He said finishing his speech and seating down again with a stupid grin on his face. Once again the ones opposing to Korso's plan began voicing their opinion supporting Mr Wong's plan.

Cale rose up and stood beside Korso. He waited until the shouting had been quieted down and then looked around him. He began to speak loudly enough to be heard and to transmit the message he intended to transmit.

"Some time ago some of you insisted in the importance of our young planet having a self-defense army. Akima, Nanami, Bob and I left our positions in this institution and began working on it. We have put up with all your complaints just because you were afraid that when we formed the army we would try to overthrow you, but let me make this perfectly clear, we have no intention of forcing you to go away or take your posts from you, nor did we make any movements that made you suspect us. Yet when a man that even before the army project was approved made contact with a mercenary military force, Korso's pirates, asks you to give him more power you comply like it is the most natural thing in the world. What that man has done boarders with treason too dangerously and you intend to give him wings. Well then here is where I draw the line. I agree that the army has to respond to a government but only to the government not just to this man. If you want the army to obey one man convoke elections, and when the people has chosen who they want their leader to be the army will obey him and whoever he designates to be the defense minister, but I won't tolerate that you give more power to a man that will most likely use that power for his own personal gain. If you need assurance I give you my word that Korso will obey and swear loyalty to New Earth's and its government like all of us will." Cale sat down again and could hear Stith mumble something about the government being a bunch of idiots and how she would like to rip off their heads. They made them exit the room as the parliament debated the issue at hand.

"We have done what we could" Akima told him as they waited the veredict. "Now it's up to them.

"That's what should worry us. My people would have decided this by a combat to death between Korso and Wong" Stith said making everyone chuckle. Kate looked at her "Talking about that. When do you leave?"

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow" the Mantrin answered. Everyone nodded.

"Do you think the Mantrins will consider an alliance with us?" Korso asked. "I heard they only respect strength and let's face it. It is not our best moment"

Stith nodded. "Perhaps they will need a little convincing but in the end I think there is a good chance they will. After all they were Earth's allies before its destruction. Problem is, I don't know how much time it will take and there is a chance some races will hear and act harshly before anything is confirmed."

"But New Earth doesn't have enemies right now" Cale argued.

"No it doesn't, but my people do" Stith explained. "And New Earth is a new planet young and fertile so there are many factions interested on it, that's why so many races offered their help. They are investing on our natural resources. If the alliance is successful their chances of making unfair trades with the government diminish greatly. There are also those races that will attack you for the sake of waging war"

"Mr. Cale" a blonde girl who was one of the parliament's secretaries called. "They are ready to meet you now."

Cale and the group entered the parliament again. Everyone was looking at them. Korso and the rest sat while Cale stepped forward. The profound voice of the president of the Parliament spoke.

"We have heard what you have said. We have heard your arguments suggesting we trust this mercenary, this pirate. We also have heard Mr. Wong's arguments and his idea and we have heard your accusations against him." The white haired white bearded man made a pause and coughed a little. "And while both of you have put forward pretty valid arguments but, as you know, we can't choose both plans." Cale closed his eyes bracing for the worst. "And that's why we have decided to go forward with your plan Mr. Cale."

Everyone behind him smiled while he opened his eyes wide. He could not believe he had defeated Mr. Wong in a debate. He finally smiled widely but the voice of the old man interrupted his thoughts.

"It is however necessary" the man continued "to warn you of the effects of a possible betrayal on this man's fleet man. Should he betray New Earth he will be executed and you will be demoted."

Cale nodded and turned to his friends. They were all too happy to care about what the judge had just said. Only Akima seemed to hear him and while she was a little concerned at first her concern dissipated the moment he saw Korso hugging Cale, which didn't mean she shouldn't have a serious talk with her previous captain sometime in the future, but for now she just relaxed and enjoyed the moment, like every one of her friends even Stith seemed to be doing.


End file.
